


Смерть, налоги, пятичасовой чай

by Just_once_more



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dramedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Однажды Джон оказался при смерти. А потом – при Смерти. И то, что для всех людей является концом истории, для него обернулось её началом. Ну, он на это надеется. Не без причины, смею заметить.Бета Many happy returns.Написано на конкурс «Шерлокиада» на fanfics.me, но идее несколько месяцев. Редактор конкурса ElenaBu.





	1. часть первая

Нет, ну когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.

Почему бы и не сегодня?

Именно такими были мысли Джона в последние — как он считал — мгновения жизни. Перед глазами ещё маячили очередные обгоревшие развалины, а потом зрение начала затягивать темнота, похожая на клубы чернил — словно кто-то хорошенько наподдал целой стае каракатиц. Или кальмаров. Какая к чёрту разница?!

Джон лежал на боку и чувствовал, как с каждым ударом сердце бьётся всё слабее и слабее, а язык немеет. От кончика к корню.

Он перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. Небо было синим, а солнце — щедрым на свет и тепло. Чего только не привидится. Особенно — при смерти.

— СОЛНЕЧНАЯ РАДИАЦИЯ — НЕ САМАЯ БЕЗОПАСНАЯ ВЕЩЬ ВО ВСЕЛЕННОЙ, — проговорил кто-то, на кого Джон старательно _не смотрел_. Если ты ранен и видишь скелет, укутанный в чёрный плащ, ты в дерь... В дрянном положении, да. — ПОСЛЕ МАГНИТНЫХ БУРЬ МНЕ ЧАСТЕНЬКО ПРИХОДИТСЯ РАБОТАТЬ СВЕРХУРОЧНО.

— Мне тоже. Обычное дело.

— ХМ. — Его голос был похож на воркование миллиарда голубей, застрявших в колоколе. Гулкий и всепроникающий, он не должен был существовать. — ТЫ ЛЕКАРЬ.

— Врач. Нас уже очень давно не называют «лекарями», — поправил Джон, щурясь от солнца. Светило внезапно решило пустить зайчик прямо ему в глаз.

— ВСЁ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ МЕНЯЕТСЯ. ИЛИ НЕТ. ЗАВИСИТ ОТ ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ. И ОТ САМОГО ЗРЕНИЯ.

— Я так понимаю, ты — смерть.

— СМЕРТЬ. С БОЛЬШОЙ БУКВЫ.

— Это самомнение у тебя с большой буквы, — возразил Джон, стараясь не открывать глаз. Шуршание одежды у самого уха не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Ты — смерть. И я умер.

— ТЕХНИЧЕСКИ — ЕЩЁ НЕТ. — От раздавшегося у носа сухого щелчка Джон приоткрыл один глаз. Костлявая рука... Ладно, рука скелета, будем честны, держала перед его лицом маленькие песочные часы. В верхней колбе оставались песчинки, которые при желании можно было бы пересчитать. — НО ЭТО ИСПРАВИМО.

— Цирк какой-то, а не загробный мир. Правда, без львов, клоунов и гимнастов. Недосмотр, однако.

— ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ?..

— Ни врат рая, ни ангелов, ни труб. Вообще с декорациями и эффектами не заморачиваетесь, я смотрю. Ты даже не пытаешься выдрать у меня сердце — чтобы взвесить его для сравнения с пером, — протянул Джон, садясь на песке, чтобы осмотреться. Вокруг была пустыня, и выглядела она... пустынно. Высоченная фигура напротив казалась жердью деревенского забора, вбитой в дюну. Некой осью, вокруг которой вертится весь мир. — Тухленько у вас поставлено дело. Без искры как-то.

Честное слово, если бы скелет мог растерянно моргать, он бы моргнул. Вместо этого он опустился напротив Джона и сел по-турецки, копируя его позу. Из-под плаща высунулись белые коленки. Очень, _очень_ костлявые коленки. Джон нервно хихикнул. Метнул оценивающий взгляд на с... Смерть, хрюкнул и залился хохотом.

— ТЫ СТРАННЫЙ, — через минуту выдал Смерть, наклоняясь к катающемуся по песку человеку. — КАК НАСЧЁТ КАПЕЛЬКИ УВАЖЕНИЯ К ВАЖНОСТИ МОМЕНТА?..

— Смерть учит меня... уважать смерть и не... — Джон задыхался. Если он в ближайшие секунды не умрёт от потери крови, то сдохнет от смеха. — О боже, прекрати, я сейчас тресну...

— НЕ ВИЖУ НИЧЕГО СМЕШНОГО. — Смерть переплёл кости-руки на груди. Ну, то есть... Переплёл, в общем. — ВЫ, ЛЮДИ, С КАЖДЫМ ГОДОМ СТАНОВИТЕСЬ ВСЁ БОЛЬШЕ ПОХОЖИМИ НА... ИДИОТОВ. И НЕ МОГ БЫ ТЫ ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬСЯ, К КАКОМУ БОЖЕСТВУ ОБРАЩАЕШЬСЯ?

— За... чем?..

— АУДИТОРЫ НЕ ЗНАЮТ, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ С МОЛИТВАМИ, НА КОТОРЫХ НЕ УКАЗАН АДРЕСАТ. ВПРОЧЕМ...

Смерть смерил часы в своей руке скептическим взглядом глазниц со зрачками-искорками. Джон внезапно затих, наблюдая, с каким профессиональным интересом он следит за тем, как предпоследняя из оставшихся в колбе песчинок протискивается сквозь отверстие и падает вниз.

Решение, как и всегда, пришло в голову Джона молниеносно. А тело никогда его не подводило.

— ЧТО. ТЫ. ДЕЛАЕШЬ? — очень медленно и словно не веря своим... глазницам проговорил опрокинутый на спину Смерть, пока Джон ценой ногтя на указательном пальце открывал часы и поспешно черпал ими песок. — ЭТО ТОНКИЙ МЕХАНИЗМ. ОНИ ЖЕ ЗАБЬЮТСЯ И ПЕРЕСТАНУТ РАБОТАТЬ.

— Отлично. То, что нужно. Вот. — Джон встряхнул часы, удостоверился, что больше песка он туда всё равно не засыплет, и с чувством выполненного долга защёлкнул крышку. Забитые под завязку, часы оттягивали руку. На табличке под нижней колбой сверкало его имя, и... — Эй, а почему тут написано, что я капитан?!

— ТЕБЯ ПОВЫСИЛИ.

— Когда это? Не помню такого случая.

— ДВА ЧАСА НАЗАД. ПРИКАЗ ЕЩЁ НЕ УСПЕЛ ПРИЙТИ.

— Шикарно. Вовремя они, нечего сказать. Случаем, всемирной справедливостью не ты заведуешь? — Смерть отрицательно покачал головой в капюшоне. — Это хорошо, а то у меня кулаки чешутся. Ты вроде неплохой парень, хоть и без чувства юмора.

— В МОЕЙ ДОЛЖНОСТНОЙ ИНСТРУКЦИИ НЕТ НИКАКИХ УКАЗАНИЙ ПО ПОВОДУ ЧУВСТВ.

— Серьёзно? Вообще никаких? Тебе бы они пригодились. Не все, конечно. Единичные... Ну, вроде сострадания. Или жалости. Хотя бы уровня «Добро пожаловать, здесь не надо платить налоги и никто не болеет гриппом». Удачный слоган, кстати. Повышает настроение. Людям бы хотелось, чтобы ты их немного... поддержал, что ли. Ты всех встречаешь таким замогильным выражением... лица?

— ВВИДУ ОТСУТСТВИЯ МИМИЧЕСКИХ МЫШЦ...

— О`кей, я врубился. — Он ещё раз встряхнул часы с надписью « _Доктор/Капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон_ ». Ни одной песчинки вниз не упало. Пришлось встряхнуть ещё раз. Тот же результат. — Я что, действительно их сломал?.. Ну ладно, держи.

Смерть придирчиво рассмотрел песочные часы со всех сторон. Попытался — не обращая внимания на недовольство Джона — сковырнуть крышку, но у него не вышло. Тени внутри капюшона неожиданно нарисовали на черепе нечто, напоминающее выражение крайней озадаченности.

— ЭТОГО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ.

— Сказал Смерть, у которого между берцовыми костями скоро наметёт бархан, не меньше. Вставай, я не стану тебя откапывать из песка, если застрянешь. Шляпа Индианы Джонса мне никогда не шла.

— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧЕЛОВЕКА С ТАКИМ ИМЕНЕМ.

— А, я забыл, что ты вроде как знаешь всех, кто... — Джон стушевался, пытаясь сформулировать «всех, кто родился и когда-либо будет рождён» и при этом не выглядеть распустившим пафосный хвост павлином. — Индиана Джонс — это... собирательный образ. Как Ромео и Джульетта. Кто-то, кто известен всем, но никогда не существовал в реальном мире.

— НЕТ, ДЖУЛЬЕТТУ Я ЗНАЮ. ДЕВОЧКА ИЗ ВЕРОНЫ, КОТОРАЯ УСТРОИЛА ИСТЕРИКУ И ОЧЕНЬ ДОЛГО ТОПАЛА НОГАМИ. — Смерть встал, оставив без внимания предложенную Джоном руку помощи, и принялся отряхивать своё одеяние, сотканное из подозрительно простой ткани. — НЕ ХОТЕЛА ИДТИ ОДНА. УВЕРЯЛА, ЧТО ЗА НЕЙ ПРИДУТ.

— Пришли?..

— ДА. МАТЬ.

— А Ромео? Ну, она же, наверное, его ждала?

— РОМЕО НЕ ПРИШЁЛ. НИ В ТОТ ДЕНЬ. НИ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ. ОНА ЖДАЛА ЕГО СОРОК ЛЕТ.

— Кажется, у Шекспира всё было как-то по-другому, — смутился Джон, частенько прогуливавший уроки литературы, но тем не менее сохранивший поверхностные знания предмета. — Типа «любовь до гроба, верность дотуда же».

— УИЛЛ УМЕЛ СОЗДАТЬ МНОГО ШУМА ИЗ НИЧЕГО, — кивнул Смерть. — ТЫ ТОЖЕ АНГЛИЧАНИН?

— Есть немного. А...

— У ВАС ПРАВИТ КОРОЛЬ?

— Вообще-то не король, а королева! — Джону пришлось восстановить справедливость, чтобы тут же задать животрепещущий вопрос: — Ты что, не знаешь?..

— ЕСТЬ ВЕЩИ БОЛЕЕ ВАЖНЫЕ, ЧЕМ ЭТИ. В МОИХ ЧЕРТОГАХ, КОНЕЧНО, МНОГО МЕСТА, НО Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ТАЩИТЬ ТУДА ВСЯКИЙ ХЛАМ.

Смерть свистнул, и вдалеке сверкнул ослепительно-белый блик. Джон прикрыл ладонью глаза и прищурился, размышляя: каким образом Смерти удаётся свистеть, если у него нет ни губ, ни лёгких?.. Но сейчас Джону стоило беспокоиться о более насущных вещах. К ним скакала лошадь. Огромная белая лошадь. С такого расстояния непонятно: кобыла или жеребец.

— САДИСЬ.

Джон моргнул, и в руке у него оказались поводья. Или уздечка. Или как это правильно называется?!

— Я не умею, — только и смог выдавить он под выжидающим взглядом лошади. Она казалась живой и тёплой, громко всхрапывала, переступала копытами... и не касалась ими песка. Джон как можно незаметнее скосил глаза на ноги Смерти. Нет, всё в порядке: его засыпало по щиколотки. Того и гляди уйдёт в дюну с головой и будет укоризненно таращиться из неё, как пират, не сумевший выбраться из ловушки-сокровищницы.

— АНГЛИЧАНИН, — с нескрываемым сарказмом процедил Смерть, одним махом оказываясь в седле. — КОТОРЫЙ БОИТСЯ ЛОШАДИ, ПРИВЫКШЕЙ К ВСАДНИКУ. ЕЩЁ СКАЖИ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ УМЕЕШЬ ОБРАЩАТЬСЯ С ОХОТНИЧЬИМИ СОБАКАМИ.

— Я умею заваривать отменный чай! — огрызнулся Джон, когда его рывком затащили наверх. — А насчёт охоты — так ей только пэры и приду... оригиналы сейчас занимаются! Ты давно в люди выходил, а?

— Я ВСЕГДА СРЕДИ ЛЮДЕЙ, — коротко заметил Смерть и тронул коленями бока лошади. — ДЕРЖИСЬ КРЕПЧЕ.

Потом Джон благодарил свою сговорчивость — потому что, стоило чудо-лошади сделать шаг, пустыня улетела назад, будто кто-то сдёрнул со стен фотообои. Ещё шаг — и горы постигла та же участь. Затем Джон просто закрыл глаза, молясь неопределённому божеству и испытывая мстительное удовольствие при мысли о неких Аудиторах, что сейчас носятся по кругу, не в силах разобрать, куда бежать.

— КОРОЛЕВА, Я ПОЛАГАЮ, — прогремел над головой голос Смерти. Джон приоткрыл один глаз и обомлел: да, перед ними однозначно сидела королева. Пусть в вязаном кардигане и пледе, но — королева. На Смерть она смотрела спокойно, с едва уловимой заинтересованностью. Так же, как секунду назад на каталог антиквариата, лежавший на её коленях. — ВЫ ПРАВИТЕ АНГЛИЕЙ, ВЕРНО?..

— Она не правит! — как можно тише прошипел Джон, повернувшись вполоборота. Затем, поразмыслив, развернулся обратно. Когда перед тобой — королева, а позади — Смерть, сложно решить, к кому повернуться спиной. — Она — символ, а реальная власть у Парламента и кабинета министров! Извините ради всего святого, Ваше Величество...

— СИМВОЛ. ПОНИМАЮ. КАК АНТРОПОМОРФИЧЕСКАЯ СУЩНОСТЬ, Я ПРЕКРАСНО ПОНИМАЮ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ СИМВОЛОВ. ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ ЗА БЕСПОКОЙСТВО, МИЛЕДИ. УВИДИМСЯ, — чинно кивнул Смерть.

Наверное, если бы не сидевший впереди него человек, он бы приложил руку к тому месту, где у живого существа под скелетом полагалось бы быть сердцу, однако назвать Смерть «живым существом»... Джон тряхнул головой.

Смерть тряхнул поводьями. Пространство вокруг сжалось и выплюнуло лошадь с всадниками — точнёхонько в середину помещения, чья помпезность навевала мысли о Людовиках и фаворитках. Жаль, но волооких женщин на обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось. Совсем. Джон всё равно приосанился, едва не заехал Смерти локтём под дых и в следующее мгновение обнаружил, что сидит на лошади в гордом одиночестве. Фигура в плаще нарисовалась аккурат в центре зала, на добрую пару голов возвышаясь над благородным собранием.

— КТО ИЗ ВАС САМЫЙ ГЛАВНЫЙ?

Мужчины во фраках переглянулись, кто-то начал вставать из кресла. Смерть небрежно махнул костлявой кистью — и одутловатый джентльмен осел обратно. Видимо, не подошёл по рангу. Джону не хотелось думать о других вариантах, включающих остекленевший взгляд и Смерть на одной сцене.

Приходилось обозревать происходящее с высоты в три с половиной ярда. Самостоятельно слезть с лошади он бы не рискнул. В перспективе маячила не только самая неловкая ситуация в его жизни, но и перелом шеи.

— ПОВТОРЯЮ ВОПРОС...

— Нет необходимости, мистер?..

— СМЕРТЬ. БЕЗ ЛИШНИХ ФОРМАЛЬНОСТЕЙ.

Джон привстал в седле, чтобы получше разглядеть смельчака. Или самоубийцу. Тот не выглядел киношным героем. Нет, что вы. Невыразительное лицо, острый нос, тонкие губы. Никакого развевающегося плаща, пугающе свежего белья поверх лосин и шевелюры, в которой запутываются метеориты. Худой, лысеющий, бледный, в тёмном костюме. Один из множества. Но в том, чтобы вот так, запросто, шагнуть навстречу скелету в балахоне и с косой наперевес... В этом была смелость. Которую Джон невольно зауважал.

— Итак, вы — Смерть. И пришли сюда по вопросу?.. — мягко подтолкнул бессмертную сущность смертный мужчина.

— ЛИКВИДАЦИИ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЙ ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНОЙ СИТУАЦИИ. ТО ЕСТЬ — ЕГО. — Тут Смерть ткнул в Джона пальцем. Красноречиво, но очень, _очень_ невежливо.

— Эй! — тут же возмутился предмет обсуждения. — Не надо меня ликвидировать!

— ПОМОЛЧИ, ДЖОН, — отмахнулся Смерть. — ТЫ НАРУШИЛ ЕСТЕСТВЕННЫЙ ПОРЯДОК ВЕЩЕЙ.

— Полагаю, этот молодой человек должен был умереть и не умер, — негромко проговорил мужчина, пристально разглядывая Джона. Стало неуютно. На фоне этого оценивающего взгляда меланхолично настроенный Смерть начинал казаться идеальным собеседником. — Верно?

— АБСОЛЮТНО.

— Я помогу вам наладить... естественный ход событий. Вы знаете, где и когда меня найти? — Смерть, помедлив, кивнул. — Тогда жду вас. Рад знакомству.

Джон вздрогнул. Смерть снова оказался на лошади позади него, перехватил свободно висевшие поводья своими невообразимо длинными руками и направил лошадь аккурат между ближайших столов. Члены Парламента решили изобразить из себя ансамбль «Рачьи пляски» и быстренько попятились врассыпную. Единогласно. Джон не был уверен, что заметил шевеление многочисленных усов, но чья-то щегольская бородка определённо тряслась сильнее, чем задумывалось стилистом.

В следующее мгновение лошадь со всадниками уже стояла в небольшой комнате, напоминавшей приёмную. Потолок качался в опасной близости от макушки Джона. Он хмыкнул, созерцая мир с непривычной высоты.

А быть каланчой не так-то весело, оказывается.

— Вам назначено?

— Проходите, джентльмены. Вы как раз вовремя. Я только вернулся.

Мужчина возник рядом раньше, чем Смерть успел обернуться к симпатичной секретарше, привставшей со стула. Лучше бы обернулся, честное слово. Может быть, тогда бы Джону не пришлось переживать из-за хватки холодных пальцев у себя на шивороте. Впрочем, если эти пальцы помогают ему вновь обрести под ногами опору в виде пола, Джону нечего возразить против.

— Изабель, пусть нас не беспокоят. Располагайтесь. Воды? Чаю? Виски?..

— ВЕРМУТА, — сказал Смерть, устраиваясь в огромном кожаном кресле, и Джон с изумлением различил в его голосе слабый намёк на неуверенность. — ХОЛОДНОГО. БЕЛОГО. НА ПОЛОВИНУ КОНЬЯЧНОГО БОКАЛА.

— А вам, злосчастное недоразумение? — галантно обратился ко второму гостю хозяин кабинета. — Чего-нибудь жизнесберегающего? Воды без газа? В стерильном стакане?

— Виски. Без льда и шуток на тему. Иначе я начну комментировать вон ту вашу занятную брошюру с говорящим названием «Десять Вещей Которые _Не_  Следует Совершать С Вашим Зонтиком». Поверьте: вам не понравится, куда я предложу засунуть сей вытянутый предмет, способный изменять свой диаметр.

— А у вас есть зубки. — Одобрительная полуусмешка. — Хорошо. Присаживайтесь и прекратите загораживать мне вид на Темзу. — Джон оценил открывающуюся панораму. Достойно. — Да, да, мы в доме у реки, набережная Альберта у Воксхолльского моста, штаб квартира МИ-6. Только и всего. Нечего так подпрыгивать на месте. Позвольте представиться. М.

— МАЙКРОФТ ХОЛМС.

— М, будьте так добры, — упрямо проговорил М. Макройт. Макфорт. Майнкрафт. Тьфу ты ну ты, вот уж кому повезло с родительскими представлениями о прекрасном. — Итак, вы — Смерть. При исполнении.

— КАК ВСЕГДА, — отсалютовал пустым бокалом Смерть. Похоже, он умел расправляться с вермутом весьма... оперативно. Как и с постоянно обновляющейся клиентской базой. — ВАШЕЙ СЕКРЕТАРШЕ СТОИТ ПОЗВОНИТЬ СВОЕМУ ТРОЮРОДНОМУ КУЗЕНУ. ТОЧНЕЕ, ЕГО ЖЕНЕ. ОН САМ УЖЕ НЕ МОЖЕТ ВЗЯТЬ ТРУБКУ.

— Если вы про Дэна, то она будет счастлива услышать новости о том, что в семье стало на одну паршивую овцу меньше. Не подскажете, в каком именно борделе он соизволил покинуть наш бренный мир?

— НЕТ.

— Стоило попытаться.

— ЭТО КАПИТАН ДЖОН ВАТСОН. КОТОРЫЙ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ БЫТЬ МЁРТВЫМ УЖЕ ПОРЯДКА ШЕСТНАДЦАТИ ЧАСОВ.

Джон отвлекается на блеск золотой таблички, что жадно ловит свет. Часы с его именем стоят между Смертью и М, и они оба разглядывают их с интересом. У М он скорее исследовательский, одновременно нетерпеливый и осторожный. Смерть же выстукивает на деревянной столешнице одному ему понятный мотив и сверлит колбы печальным взглядом изобретателя, аппарат которого не взлетел, но зато оказался прекрасным образчиком современного искусства.

И лишь спустя несколько мгновений до Джона _доходит_.

— Сколько-сколько я там должен был быть мёртв?!

— ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ ЧАСОВ СОРОК СЕМЬ МИНУТ ТРИДЦАТЬ ДВЕ СЕКУНДЫ. ЧЕТЫРЕ. УЖЕ ПЯТЬ.

— Спасибо, уловил. Непонятно только, куда всё это время делось?!

— ТЫ ТАК И НЕ ПОНЯЛ? — Смерть наклонил череп к укутанному в плащ плечу. Казалось бы, такое шоу должно сопровождаться скрежетом костей друг об друга, однако он ухитрился проделать это беззвучно и так плавно, словно не был скелетом, опровергающим все законы логики. — МЫ ПЕРЕМЕЩАЛИСЬ НЕ ТОЛЬКО В ПРОСТРАНСТВЕ, НО И ВО ВРЕМЕНИ.

— Вы появились на ужине по поводу принятия одного... закона, — негромко отозвался Майкрофт. — Почти три часа назад. Сейчас полночь по Гринвичу. Значит, вас ранили и убили...

— Не убили!

— ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ УБИТЬ, — мерно возразил Смерть. — А ТЕПЕРЬ МНЕ ПРИДЁТСЯ ИМЕТЬ ДЕЛО С ВОЗМУЩЕНИЕМ.

— Пространственно-временного континуума? — с надеждой предположил Джон.

Смерть воззрился на него с таким недоумением, что мышцу под предателем-языком свело судорогой. Джон впервые в жизни ощутил себя основательно проклятым.

— АУДИОТОРОВ И БОГОВ, — словно маленькому ребёнку, пояснил ему Смерть. Ах, если бы пояснил! — ОНИ — ТЕ ЕЩЁ КОНСЕРВАТОРЫ. И ОЧЕНЬ НЕ ЛЮБЯТ, КОГДА КТО-ТО ВЛАЗИТ В ИХ БУХГАЛТЕРИЮ СО СВОИМИ НОВАТОРСКИМИ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЯМИ. ОНИ НАЗЫВАЮТ ЭТО «ПОПЫТКА УСТРОИТЬ ХАОС В ОТЛАЖЕННОЙ СХЕМЕ».

— Не стал бы их за это винить, — усмехнулся Майкрофт, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Консерватизм сродни силе тяготения. Он удерживает всё в стабильном состоянии. Итак, раз то, что вы наверняка называете «жизнеизмерителем», сломано и ремонту не подлежит... Значит ли это, что теперь Джон Ватсон бессмертен?

— ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНО ЧЕГО?

— Относительно, допустим, огнестрельного оружия. Крупного калибра. В упор.

— Эй, попрошу полегче! — Если не вмешаться, эти двое начнут обсуждать его внезапную неуязвимость так, как адвокаты по разводам обсуждают раздел имущества. — Я всё ещё здесь!

— ИСПРАВИМО, — отозвались оба босса одновременно.

— Ваш план действий? — деловито осведомился Майкрофт.

— ДИНАМИЧЕСКОЕ НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ. КРУГЛЫЕ ЗЕМНЫЕ СУТКИ.

— Сроком?..

— СКОЛЬКО ПОНАДОБИТСЯ. Я УМЕЮ ЖДАТЬ.

— Таким образом, вы пришли к выводу, что вам пригодится помощь местных властей.

Смерть помедлил, явно взвешивая все «за» и «против». Джон почему-то не сомневался, что «против», как и всегда, перевесило, но Смерть проигнорировал неудачный исход голосования и согласился с предположением Майкрофта:

— ДЛЯ ЧИСТОТЫ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА СЛЕДУЕТ ПОМЕСТИТЬ ОБРАЗЕЦ В ПРИВЫЧНУЮ СРЕДУ. НАЛИЧИЕ ИЕРАРХИИ ВЛАСТИ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОДНИМ ИЗ ПРИЗНАКОВ ПРИВЫЧНОЙ ДЛЯ ОБРАЗЦА СРЕДЫ. ОТСЮДА СЛЕДУЕТ, ЧТО ВАШЕ ПРЕДПОЛОЖЕНИЕ ВЕРНО.

— А тебе работать не нужно, а? — спросил Джон, как никогда надеясь на то, что смертность по миру сейчас не встала, как А4 возле Хаммерсмита в час пик.

— Я СЕЙЧАС В ГОНКОНГЕ, КАИРЕ, СИЭТЛЕ И НА ОСТРОВЕ ПАСХИ. О, УЖЕ В ГАМБУРГЕ. МОСКВЕ. БРИСТОЛЕ. СИНГАПУРЕ. ПОКА ТЫ МОРГАЕШЬ, ДЖОН, Я СОБИРАЮ ЖАТВУ В ТЫСЯЧАХ ГОРОДОВ. МАГНИТИКОВ НЕ НАПАСЁШЬСЯ.

Нет, Джону не показалось. Смерть улыбался. Отсутствующими губами.

— Позвольте уточнить, — прервал их игру в гляделки Майкрофт. — Вы собираетесь находиться рядом с Джоном... постоянно? — Кивок, который больше походил на КИВОК. — У вас есть жильё? Родственники или знакомые... живые знакомые в городе? Дело в том, что военной пенсии Джона не хватит на то, чтобы обосноваться в Лондоне. Может, вы...

— ЛОНДОН, — отрезал Смерть. Лезвие косы, прислонённой к его креслу, намекающе полыхнуло синим. Видимо, отрезать оно любило больше, чем стоять без дела. — ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО. НИКАКИХ ПАСТОРАЛЕЙ С ПЧЁЛАМИ. ОТ МЁДА У МЕНЯ ЗУБЫ СВОДИТ.

— Тогда вам нужна работа. Раз вы можете перевести свою основную деятельность в режим удалёнки, то стоило бы найти подработку. Чтобы выжить в Лондоне, нужно нечто большее, чем быть «просто потрясающим воображение».

Он. Это. Сказал. Джон во все глаза рассматривал человека, осмелившегося предложить Смерти совмещать основной источник — если не доходов, так популярности — с чем-то, что страшно было даже _начинать_ представлять. Смерть-клерк. Смерть-молочник. Смерть продвигает спортивное питание в соцсетях.

— И нужно создать вам личность. С документами и легендой. Вы же не собираетесь жить в городе с восьмимиллионным населением под именем... Смерти Всего Сущего?

— ДУМАЮ, «МРАЧНОГО ЖНЕЦА» БУДЕТ ДОСТАТОЧНО.

На этот раз Джон предпочёл утопить стон в виски. Хуже уже не будет, правда ведь?

Похоже, у Майкрофта было иное мнение на этот счёт. Он добавил:

— И сменить имидж на тот, что не будет привлекать столько нездорового внимания.

— СТАТЬ... ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ?!

Если до этого каждое слово Смерти воспринималось Джоном как череда заглавных букв, то теперь эти буквы стали настолько большими, что начали вылезать из ушей и завиваться в крупные колечки.

— Разделяю ваше негодование. Однако кем родился, тем и пригодился, — развёл руками Майкрофт. — Если не встревать во все капканы, расставленные тут и там с расчётом на сентиментальных идиотов, можно прожить вполне приличную жизнь и в качестве человека.

— ЕСЛИ БЫ Я НЕ ВИДЕЛ ТЕБЯ НАСКВОЗЬ, МАЙКРОФТ, Я БЫ ПРЕДПОЛОЖИЛ, ЧТО ТЫ — СУМАСШЕДШИЙ.

— И знаете, вы были бы не одиноки в своём предположении. Итак, раз мы пришли к соглашению... — Он открыл ноутбук и тут же застучал по клавишам, не переставая говорить: — Любая личность начинается с имени. Под него подгоняется всё остальное. Поэтому самое сложное — сделать вот этот первый шаг. Заложить основание. Фундамент, если хотите. Как бы вы хотели именоваться в Лондоне двадцать первого века?..

— Уильямом, — торопливо заметил Джон. — Смерть у нас поклонник Шекспира. Удивлён, что он ещё не начал вам цитировать монолог из «Генриха V».

— ЧТО Ж, СНОВА РИНЕМСЯ, ДРУЗЬЯ, В ПРОЛОМ, ИЛЬ ТРУПАМИ СВОИХ ВСЮ БРЕШЬ ЗАВАЛИМ!

— Завалили?.. — поинтересовался Майкрофт, не отвлекаясь от мелькающих страниц.

— НЕ ОЧЕНЬ КАЧЕСТВЕННО. ПОД КРЕСИ ИСКУССТВО СООРУЖЕНИЯ БАРРИКАД ИЗ ТЕЛ ПОКАЗАЛО СЕБЯ БОЛЕЕ ОРИГИНАЛЬНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ.

— Предлагаю Скотта. Хорошее, односложное имя, внушающее доверие. Людям такие нравятся. Джон, Грег, Сэм, Скотт. Просто и без претензий.

— ШЕРЛОК.

— «Просто и без претензий» — не наш стиль, — бросил Джон, принимая безумные правила игры. — Пусть будет Шерлоком. Уильямом Скоттом Шерлоком...

— Холмсом. Младшим.

— Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ В СВОЁМ УМЕ?..

— Многие говорили.

Джон встал и направился к подносу с виски. Пережить эту ночь без него казалось невыполнимой миссией, с которой бы не справились ни Том Круз, ни Сталлоне. Даже под ласковым взглядом «железного» Арни.

— Я БУДУ ШЕРЛОКОМ. ТОЧКА.

К чёрту стаканы, решил Джон.


	2. часть вторая

В шесть часов утра ни один из городов не отличается приветливостью. Лондон — особенно. Ноябрьский Лондон — тем более.

Джон, нахмурившись, пинал высокий бордюр перед зданием Ярда. До назначенной встречи оставалось всего ничего, а лимит терпения был исчерпан ещё вчера. Хорошо, что лимит удачи пока не спешил показываться на горизонте.

Он осторожно скосил глаза в сторону. Там, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел молодой человек, отгородившийся ото всех свежим выпуском «The Daily Telegraph». Очень маловероятно, чтобы газета мешала Шерлоку видеть всё, что происходит в мире. Не факт, что речь шла только об одном из миров.

— У МЕНЯ СЕГОДНЯ ПРАЗДНИК.

— Серьёзно? — прохрипел Джон, пытаясь отдышаться и подавить желание броситься прочь без оглядки. Этот голос умел раздаваться внезапно и отовсюду сразу. К такому вообще можно привыкнуть? — А я думал, что он в конце декабря. Ну, в самую длинную ночь в году.

— НЕ В МЕКСИКЕ. — Смерть, принявший облик совсем- _не_ -обычного-мужчины, выразительно постучал пальцем по дате на титульной странице. Шелест газеты в его руках был до обыденного прозаичен. И совершенно не ассоциировался с забиванием гвоздей во что бы то ни было. — ВТОРОЕ НОЯБРЯ. ДЕНЬ МЁРТВЫХ. ЖАЛЬ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ЭТО УВИДЕТЬ, ДЖОН. ЭТОТ НАРОД НЕПЛОХО РАЗБИРАЕТСЯ В ИСКУССТВЕ ГРИМА И МАСКИРОВКИ.

— Хочешь сказать, что стоит нарисовать на своём лице череп ради того, чтобы стать для тебя невидимым? Правда, что ли?

Мысль была до абсурдного проста, но — в конце концов! — Джон сломал собственный жизнеизмеритель (и только поэтому был ещё жив). Вселенная работала как система труб, собранная пьяным сантехником. То есть являла некоторые признаки того, что её творец был мастером на все руки, пусть и не слишком трезвым.

— ЭТО РАСПРОСТРАНЁННОЕ ЗАБЛУЖДЕНИЕ. ДЛЯ МЕНЯ НЕТ ТЁМНЫХ ПЯТЕН И СЛЕПЫХ ЗОН.

— Знаешь, я всё ещё считаю это плохой идеей, — неожиданно признался Джон, поднося к глазам часы. Минуты в обществе Шерлока текли быстрее, чем обычно. — Ну, то, что Майкрофт предложил тебе работу детектива. Это как-то нечестно. Ты обладаешь слишком детальной информацией для того, чтобы работать со... Смертью.

— СМЕРТЬЮ. С МАЛЕНЬКОЙ БУКВЫ. — Оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Шерлок Холмс был, как и положено новорождённому, чувствителен к мелочам. — ЭТО СОБЫТИЕ, А НЕ СУЩНОСТЬ.

— Прошу прощения. Смертью... _с_ мертью, чтоб её.

— ВРЯД ЛИ ЭТО ВОЗМОЖНО. С ПРАКТИЧЕСКОЙ ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ.

— О Господи, — застонал Джон.

Где-то застонал запутавшийся Аудитор.

— Полагаю, капитан Джон Ватсон и мистер Шерлок Холмс.

Как человек, поднявшийся на самый верх из самых низов, Лестрейд умел появляться словно бы ниоткуда: быстро и без светошумовых эффектов. Шерлок свернул газету и сунул её подмышку, спрыгивая с мраморной тумбы. Энтузиазм, написанный на его лице, беспокоил Джона. Похоже, Смерть молниеносно освоил человеческую мимику и теперь не собирался использовать её меньше, чем на сто тысяч пятьсот процентов.

Ежесекундно.

— МИСТЕР?..

— Всё в порядке, Шерлок, — успел вмешаться Джон, ввинчиваясь между инспектором и тем, с кем обычно не торопятся встречаться хотя бы до того, как выпьют кофе. — Это вежливое обращение.

— ВЫ НЕ УВАЖАЕТЕ ДЖОНА?

— Вы после пьянки такой въедливый или мне стоит проверить вас на наркотики? — задал встречный вопрос наверняка бессмертный Грегори Лестрейд.

Да что ж не так с этим городом, безмолвно взвыл Джон. Концентрация смельчаков, вздумавших хамить Смерти, превышает в нём все допустимые пределы.

— ТЫ ТОЖЕ ИЗ ИХ ЧИСЛА.

...Кажется, Смерти не полагается читать мысли. Совершенно не его область. Эта суперспособность должна принадлежать ангелам, демонам или шарлатанам — на крайний случай, — но никак не Мрачным Жнецам.

— ВСЁ ЗАВИСИТ ОТ КОМПЛЕКТАЦИИ.

— Он немного экстрасенс, — пояснил Джон, стараясь, чтобы в голосе звучало поменьше обречённости. — Телепат. Умник. Ну, в общем, самое то, чтобы помогать вам раскрывать крайне запутанные убийства. И правонарушения иного рода, — с надеждой добавил он.

— ПОЛАГАЮ, МОЯ СПЕЦИАЛИЗАЦИЯ ВСЁ-ТАКИ ЛЕЖИТ В СФЕРЕ НАСИЛЬСТВЕННЫХ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЙ С ФАТАЛЬНЫМ ИСХОДОМ.

Надежда умирает последней. Во всех случаях, кроме этого.

— Ваша... специализация, — скептически заметил Лестрейд, засовывая руки в карманы. — С каких пор новички и дилетанты имеют специализацию?.. Вас рекомендовало начальство. Так рекомендовало, что отказать невозможно. Но и упрощать вам жизнь я не намерен. Хотите работать в Ярде? Попробуйте примерить на себя шкуру рядового полицейского. И выжить.

— БЫТЬ ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИМ — ЗНАЧИТ ИМЕТЬ БОТИНКИ С ДЫРЯВЫМИ ПОДОШВАМИ И НЕЗДОРОВОЕ ПРИСТРАСТИЕ К ЖИРНОЙ ПИЩЕ? У ВАС ПЯТНО. ВОТ ЗДЕСЬ.

Длинный палец, костный рельеф которого Джону довелось изучить без всякого рентгена, обвиняюще ткнулся в центр едва заметного пятнышка на рукаве Лестрейда. Тот скосил взгляд, недовольно поморщился и ринулся в ответную атаку:

— А у вас слишком много любопытства и слишком мало такта. Если он так хорош, — инспектор выразительно кивнул в сторону самодовольно улыбающегося Шерлока, — то вы-то, капитан, нам на что?

— ОН СО МНОЙ.

— Действительно. И почему я, собственно говоря, это спрашиваю?..

Джон смотрел, как эти двое, поочерёдно взмахнув полами пальто, поднимаются по ступенькам. Раздражающе-мощный свет прожектора бил в глаза, заставляя их слезиться. В этом сиянии фигура Шерлока дрожала и рассыпалась шкворчащими искрами, а свёрнутая в трубку газета навевала мысли о судном дне. Ну, понимаете... Смерть. Труба. Крайне размытые личные перспективы.

Во всяком случае, устроиться на работу в Скотланд Ярд было лишь первой проблемой сегодняшнего дня. Конечно, Джон никогда этого раньше не делал — и ожидал, что они с Шерлоком встрянут не по-детски, а оптимистично настроенный Смерть наконец-то познакомится с  _настоящими_ бюрократами. Что бы он там ни говорил об Аудиторах, любая Дженнифер из отдела кадров способна заткнуть их за пояс одним взглядом поверх очков.

Если Дженнифер будет за семьдесят, не понадобится даже взгляда.

Таким образом, Джон ждал худшего и готовился встретить его с поднятым забралом. Ну хотя бы не зажмуриваться — сколько сможет. Но оказалось, что, если хорошенько смазать нужные шестерёнки, неповоротливая машина государственного аппарата вполне способна работать достаточно оперативно. Особенно если вручить смазку Майкрофту Холмсу.

— Что ж, теперь нам предстоит убить дракона.

— НИКАКИХ УБИЙСТВ БЕЗЗАЩИТНЫХ ДРАКОНОВ. ОНИ — ИСЧЕЗАЮЩИЙ ВИД, — наставительно заметил Шерлок, затягивая узел на шарфе.

— Это метафора, которая означает «нам предстоит самое сложное»!

— НЕУДАЧНАЯ МЕТАФОРА. Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ТЕБЕ УБИВАТЬ ДРАКОНОВ, ДЖОН. ИХ НУЖНО ХОЛИТЬ И ЛЕЛЕЯТЬ. — Джон представил себе сцену лелеянья дракона и едва не полетел кубарем вниз по лестнице. — ВЫ КОГДА-ТО УЖЕ НАЧИНАЛИ ОХОТИТЬСЯ НА РЕДКИЙ ВИД РАЗУМНЫХ СОЗДАНИЙ. ТЕПЕРЬ О РУСАЛКАХ ВАМ НАПОМИНАЮТ ЛИШЬ ЛАМАНТИНЫ. А ДРАКОНЫ ОЧЕНЬ ПОХОЖИ НА РУСАЛОК. ПРАВДА, ПЕРВЫЕ ДЫШАТ НАПАЛМОМ.

— Ладно, только не надо воспламеняться у всех на глазах. С тебя станется.

Шерлок остановился, недовольно хмурясь. Его беспокойные пальцы забегали по кромке карманов, пытаясь нащупать привычную косу. Или — повод уздечки. Интересно, как зовут его лошадь? Словечко-то наверняка зубодробительное. Какое-нибудь древнее — египетское там или шумерское, — мрачное и стильное одновременно. И при всём при этом Смерть не хочет брать простое имя, выглядеть по-человечески и испытывает необъяснимую слабость к драконам и праздникам в свою честь.

То есть ведёт себя как типичный подросток.

Ах, вот она, эта постоянно ускользающая от внимания Джона мысль. Точно. Ему придётся жить с подростком. Очень обидчивым, всесильным подростком, который разговаривает так, что твой мозг стучится в череп, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от источника подобных звуков.

Джон постарался замаскировать тяжёлый вздох под что-то менее красноречивое. Не вышло.

— Нам нужно найти жильё. В Лондоне. Накануне зимы. И придумать, что можно сделать с твоим голосом.

— ЧТО НЕ ТАК С МОИМ ГОЛОСОМ?..

— Ну вот опять, — всплеснул руками Джон. Случайный прохожий успел увернуться. От Джона, но не от стены. — Вот это. _Снова_. Неужели никто, кроме меня, не замечает, как странно ты говоришь?..

— СМЕРТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ ИНАЧЕ. ТАК ЗАПИСАНО НА СКРИЖАЛЯХ.

— Каких скрижалях?

— ТАЙНЫХ, — заявил Шерлок, нахохлившись. Температура по всему Лондону упала градусов на двадцать. Рядом с ними шлёпнулась на спину съёжившаяся от холода ворона.

Первое Правило Жизни Со Смертью: «Не спрашивай о скрижалях».

— Хорошо, забудь о скрижалях. О`кей? — Хотелось пуститься в пляс, подпрыгивая на месте. Может, получится утянуть ртутный столбик хоть чуточку повыше. Воздух схватывался инеем уже в лёгких. — Всё, забыли. Вообще забыли. Просто... Да, Смерть разговаривает именно так. Но сейчас ты — Шерлок Холмс. Верно?

— ВОРОНА С ТОБОЙ НЕ СОГЛАСИТСЯ.

Они оба уставились на окоченевшую тушку. Если бы поблизости находился звукооператор, он бы врубил на полную громкость запись стрекотания сверчков.

— Нет, так не пойдёт, Шерлок. Иначе у меня мозг сломается окончательно.

— БЫЛО БЫ ЧЕМУ ЛОМАТЬСЯ.

— Вот не ёрничай, а? — Джон зажал двумя пальцами переносицу, стараясь успокоиться. Для огнестрельного оружия он, может быть, и неуязвим (хотя кто проверял), но для сердечного приступа — вроде бы нет. Вон, мушки перед глазами скачут одна другой откормленнее. — Если ты — человек по имени Шерлок Холмс, тебе не следует говорить так, как говорит Смерть. Если ты — Смерть, то заселяться с тобой в одну квартиру станет самым идиотским поступком в моей жизни.

— ПРИВЫКАЙ, ДЖОН.

— Не дождёшься.

— ДОЖДУСЬ.

Неудивительно, что следующий час Джон молчал, старательно игнорируя любые попытки Шерлока привлечь к себе внимание. Когда в ход пошли неласковые уговоры и крайне прямолинейные манипуляции, Джон метнулся к ближайшему лотку с фиш`энд`чипс, взял себе двойную порцию и принялся наблюдать, как Шерлок бросает в лицо невезучим прохожим не самые приятные факты их биографии.

— Не надоело? — спросил его Джон десять минут спустя.

— НАМ ТУДА.

— Ку-уда?!

Вы пробовали бежать за человеком, который вас на голову выше? За человеком, бросившимся с места в карьер?.. Ну ладно, этот опыт имеется у всех. Поспевать за чем-то увлёкшимся Смертью — ещё сложнее.

В принципе, сравнение муравья и третьей космической было бы вполне уместно, однако Джону тогда было не до зоологии и ракетостроения. Ну вот абсолютно. Он старался сохранить ноги в единстве с остальным телом.

— Марта Хадсон, я полагаю.

Джон отфыркивался, опёршись ладонями о колени, и пытался не дать сердцу покинуть грудную клетку и выпасть на мостовую прямо у него изо рта. Дело это непростое, требующее сноровки и внимания. Наверное, поэтому до Джона дошло — внезапно, — как до колокольни.

Шерлок заговорил как человек. То есть — не выбивая каждый обертон своего голоса на ваших костях. _На внутренней поверхности ваших костей_.

— Да, мальчики. — У пожилой женщины был взгляд с хитринкой. — Мы знакомы?

И раньше, чем компаньон ввернул бы коронное «УСПЕЕТСЯ», Джон расцвёл в поспешной улыбке, представляя их обоих в самом благоприятном свете. Если уж Шерлок решил зачем-то обратиться к этой женщине, — без того, чтобы выплеснуть на неё ушат грязи или испугать до икоты, — стоит включить своё обаяние на максимум. Авось оно-таки отыщется.

⌛

— Она теперь думает, что ты убил её мужа!

— Я присутствовал. Как и всегда, — меланхолично заметил Шерлок, наклоняясь, чтобы засунуть голову в камин. Казалось бы случайный разговор со случайной женщиной закончился тем, что она согласилась сдать им комнаты и даже подождать с оплатой неделю. И благодарить за это нужно было отнюдь не Джона.

Миссис Хадсон с необычайной теплотой отнеслась _к Шерлоку_. Да, к тому, который Смерть. Джон не удивится, если скоро выяснится, что эта женщина когда-то возила контрабанду в своём нижнем белье.

— Но она считает...

— Что я ускорил его смерть, да. Она права. Отчасти. В тот день я пришёл загодя. Обеденный перерыв кончился немного раньше.

⌛

В наши дни найти работу не так-то просто. Найти работу, которую изобрели меньше суток назад, — ещё сложнее. Поэтому Джон не надеется на Скотланд Ярд и предлагает разместить объявление в Интернете. Шерлок ворчит, но сдаётся под напором действительно разумных аргументов. Они долго препираются, подыскивая формулировки. Шерлок предлагает варианты в духе готической прозы; Джона распирает от смеха, похожего на истерический.

В итоге приходится остановиться на максимально нейтральном: « _Частный детектив. Консультация, сопровождение, помощь_ ».

Первое дело оказывается совершенно не таким, каким бы его хотел видеть Шерлок. Но — по крайней мере — оно связано со смертью. Не человека, но могло быть и хуже.

Хотя сложно представить, как именно.

Консультирующий детектив, известный в иных кругах как бессмертная антропоморфическая сущность, с непередаваемым выражением интереса на грани паники выслушивает сбивчивую тираду девчушки, размазывающей сопли по лицу.

Девочке лет одиннадцать, у неё в косичках — разноцветные резинки. Шерлок рассматривает их, и на лице у него написан ужас. Джон, устроившийся в кресле напротив, не рискует открыть блокнот. Да, он купил его для встреч с клиентами, специально. Но кто же знал, что на первом его листе рискует оказаться «Дело о пропавшем кролике»?!

Потому что назвать этот случай «Делом о пропавшем бубенчике»... Он же не комик, право слово.

— Вот, — уже почти срываясь на всхлипы и икоту, заканчивает девочка. — Мистер Шерлок, вы сможете отыскать моего Бубенчика?

— У МЕНЯ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ПЛОХИЕ НОВОСТИ, ЮНАЯ ЛЕДИ.

Спустя две недели Джон может пересчитать по пальцам все случаи, когда Шерлок применяет ГОЛОС. Иногда он «дожимает» им клиентов — когда они лгут и недоговаривают, пытаясь предстать перед полицией и детективами непогрешимыми праведниками.

Они не знают, что им в глаза смотрит тот, кто когда-нибудь подведёт черту под всеми их грехами и всеми благодеяниями. Тот, кому нет дела до поступков людей — только до их времени, которое прошло.

Иногда, когда они остаются наедине, Шерлок прикрывает глаза — и под его веками начинают слабо светиться столь знакомые Джону искры. В такие вечера Смерть рассказывает... о жизни. И — редкий случай — не поправляет Джона на тему больших и маленьких букв. Это неважно.

Потом он берёт в руки скрипку. Спящая между струн музыка оживает под его пальцами, и её невозможно остановить, как невозможно запрудить полноводную реку. Мелодия стекает на пол, захлёстывает ноги подобно морскому приливу. Джон слушает и смотрит, смотрит и слушает. И тогда ему кажется, что именно здесь — его место. Всегда было. В этой гостиной, рядом с самым невероятным _не_ -человеком во вселенной.

На каминной полке рядом с черепом, происхождение которого Джон не торопится выяснять, стоит его жизнеизмеритель. Обе колбы заполнены под завязку, и ни одна песчинка не сдвинулась со своего места.

⌛

— Что вы думаете?

— Что я уже бывал здесь раньше. Недавно. По вашим меркам, — бросает Шерлок, присаживаясь на корточки возле тела. — Джон, что скажешь?

— Мертва примерно десять-двенадцать часов, если сопоставить...

— Двенадцать.

— Ну как, как ты можешь это знать?! — Джон трясёт головой, но по опыту знает — бесполезно. Андерсон умеет вопить так, что уши закладывает надолго. — Это невозможно! Это как ткнуть пальцем в небо!

— И?

Судмедэксперт затыкается. Да, Шерлок произнёс только один звук, но КАК произнёс. Этого достаточно, чтобы Андерсон надолго впал в задумчивость, а Донован немного поприжухла и временно прекратила выпрыгивать на них из каждого тёмного угла с проповедью на тему «Этот псих когда-нибудь начнёт убивать!».

— Я никогда никого не убивал, — однажды ответил ей Шерлок. На миг сквозь бледную кожу проступили очертания черепа. — С этим люди справляются самостоятельно.

— Послушай... — неуверенно начинает Джон, когда они выходят на воздух. — Я понимаю, что в каком-то смысле прошу тебя поделиться инсайдерской информацией... Не знаю, можно ли...

— Ты хочешь узнать, сколько песка в их часах, верно?

Сложно утаить что-то от Смерти, который читает твои мысли. И с которым ты проводишь двадцать четыре с половиной часа в день из двадцати четырёх возможных.

— Нет, не говори мне этого, — спохватывается Джон. — Есть вещи, которые не стоит знать. День своей или чужой смерти — одна из таких вещей.

— Салли Донован переживёт их всех. И Андерсона, и даже Лестрейда.

— Ну вот, Шерлок. — Они оба глядят мимо полицейских машин, туда, где темнота съедает отблески мигалок и городского освещения. Всё выше и выше, по стенам и крышам, к затянутому фиолетовыми облаками небу, где над суетливым миром качаются невидимые звёзды. — И тебе приятного вечера. Нельзя было промолчать, а?.. Ладно, проехали. Тогда не говори мне, когда придёт моё время, хорошо? Ни за что. Не. Говори.

— Хорошо. Не буду.

— Но пообещай мне... Пожалуйста, пообещай, что...

— Я БУДУ РЯДОМ, ДЖОН.

Он рассматривает улицу, уходящую вдаль. Фонари кажутся нарисованными мягкой пастелью, их отражения млеют в лужах, а мокрые тротуары блестят, словно усыпанные алмазной крошкой. Как бы не поскользнуться. Впрочем, когда он последний раз подхватывал хотя бы насморк?.. Джон перебирает в памяти последние месяцы — и не находит ни одного случая. Даже новая обувь не натирает. Интересно, сколько это продлится?

Да, никто не вечен. Джону Ватсону и так удалось откусить больше, чем было предначертано. Признаться, это _уже_ отличный результат. А если заглянуть в будущее — то есть посмотреть в глаза стоящего рядом Смерти, что притворяется человеком... В конце концов, у него ещё достаточно времени в запасе. Пока Шерлоку с ним не наскучит.

Шерлок многообещающе улыбается, но Джон этого не видит.

Примерно так проходит весь двадцать первый век.

Потом Джон начинает что-то подозревать.

**НАЧАЛО**

_____________________________________________________  


ПЕРЕД ТЕМ КАК ЧЕЛОВЕК УМРЁТ, ВСЯ ЖИЗНЬ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПРОХОДИТ У НЕГО ПЕРЕД ГЛАЗАМИ.

СОБСТВЕННО, ЭТОТ ПРОЦЕСС И НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ «ЖИЗНЬЮ».

_____________________________________________________  


Спасибо, Мастер.

**КОНЕЦ**


	3. часть авторская

**Предупреждения: возможны спойлеры к «Шерлоку ВВС», циклу Пратчетта «Плоский мир» и устройству вселенной.**

**Дополнительное предупреждение: лошадь Смерти зовут Бинки.**

_There`s a place you`re always welcome_  
_That`s is nice as it can be_  
_Everyone can get in_  
_`Cause it`s absolutely free!_

Добро пожаловать в длинные, сбивчивые и чересчур эмоциональные примечания к работе. Обычно я стараюсь как можно меньше распространяться об источниках, параллелях и множестве взаимосвязей, которые отыскиваю или изобретаю, — потому, что способна вещать об этом без остановок и очень долго. Но «Смерть…» — не тот случай. Возможно, это слишком личное. Поэтому и рвёт крышу до того, что я присовокупляю свои мысли отдельной главой.

Думала, что припасла «Смерть, налоги, пятичасовой чай» на особенный случай. Может, напишу в качестве подарка себе на день рождения, мечтала я. Может, на новый год. Какой-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Но потом я увидела картинку «Шерлокиады»… и понеслось.

Не скажу, что пожалела об этом решении. Иногда для свершений нам нужен хороший пинок. И напряжение сил. Звёзды сложились, и я сделала то, что сделала. То, что давно должна была сделать. Вот и всё о процессе создания текста, собственно говоря.

.

_That`s death_  
 _No need to take a breath_  
 _Just lay around all day_  
 _With not a single bill to pay_  
 _Hooray_ _!_

Месяца три назад, когда мне в голову только пришла эта идея, я полезла шерстить разные ресурсы на предмет своего (неосознанного, но очень вероятного) плагиата. И не нашла ни одной работы, где Шерлок был бы Смертью «Плоского мира». Или плохо искала, но, так как это собьёт меня и вас с мысли, опустим эту возможность. Людям свойственно игнорировать информацию, даже актуальную. Я — не исключение.

— Серьёзно?! — возопила я тогда, хватаясь за голову. — Я одна это вижу?..

Дело в том, что голос Бенедикта в определённом смысле является следующим в очереди наследования титула «Самый знаменитый голос Британии». Да, **Стивен Фрай** вне конкуренции, но у него — бесподобное произношение («penguins!») и потрясающая личная харизма, а я говорю скорее об обертонах и особом «привкусе», что сопровождает голос любого известного актёра. Обо всех героях, что говорят этим голосом. Обо всех вымышленных и не очень мирах, в которых этот голос раздавался.

Был **Кристофер Ли**  — Саруман, граф Дуку, противник Бонда. Человек, проживший долгую, насыщенную жизнь и под занавес, уже на девятом десятке, выпустивший альбом в стиле хеви-метал. Он подарил свой голос Смерти из «Санта Хрякуса» (добротная экранизация четвёртой книги из цикла Смерти, лучшая из всех экранизаций Мастера). В нём роль Сьюзен, его внучки, сыграла **Мишель Докери** («Аббатство Даунтон»).

>Правка от **Lizard Queen** : голос Смерти в «Санта-Хрякусе» принадлежал Йену Ричардсону. Ли озвучивал Смерть в Цвете волшебства, Вещих сестричках и Роковой музыке.

Был **Алан Рикман**  — и во многом благодаря ему мы смотрим «Гарри Поттера» в оригинале, и мурашки бегут по телу. Я не обрезаю блистательную карьеру до одной роли, ибо (ИМХО) его лучший образ — судья из «Суинни Тода». Не стоит забывать и начитку сонетов, авторство которых приписывается Уиллу Шекспиру (это тоже можно обсуждать полжизни). И роли в театре, до которых я ещё не добралась, но которые уже предвкушаю.

А теперь **Бенедикт Кэмбербетч** занял опустевшее место на пьедестале — и никому здесь не надо доказывать, что он этого достоин.

.

_That`s death_  
 _No more sicknesses or flu_  
 _If you`ve lived beyond your means_  
 _You can die beyond them too_  
 _Boo hoo!_

Но голосом Смерти дело не ограничилось. Стоило мне допустить, что две вселенные, сотворённые признанными мастерами слова (оба — англичане, как и подавляющее большинство всех упомянутых здесь актёров и писателей), могут найти точки соприкосновения, как оказалось, что этих точек — как маковых зёрен в хорошо сдобренной ими выпечке.

Откровения и находки посыпались одна за другой.

Майкрофт Холмс стал патрицием Витинари. Думаю, прекрасный ряд из сыгравших эту роль актёров ( **Джереми Айронс** , который папа Александр Борждиа, Гумберт и Альберт из последнего /ну так себе/ запуска DC; и  **Чарльз Дэнс** , который не только Тайвин Ланнистер, но и судья из «…И никого не стало», экранизации «Десяти нигритят» **Агаты Кристи** , но без нигретят) мог бы продолжить **Марк Гэтисс**. И никто бы не заметил подмены — типаж тот же. И тот же образ Большого Брата, этого всесильного деспота, чья непререкаемая тирания оказывает на город влияние более оздоровляющее, чем демократия… Сами понимаете.

.

_Well the greatest and the finest_  
 _Have already died_  
 _Why not simply join them_  
 _On the other side?_

Нельзя упомянуть английский юмор без того, чтобы вплести в разговор **Хью Лори** и Стивена Фрая, который возникает на этих страницах уже во второй раз. Дело не только в их шоу, или в QI, или в книгах Фрая. Или в «Докторе Хаусе», сериале, что спас несколько жизней и показал, насколько плохо держатся наши нимбы и что можно делать своё дело и без белого халата. И делать его хорошо. Кроме того, Лори — блестящий музыкант, чья деятельность на этом поприще для меня является источником непрерывного вдохновения и восхищения.

А ещё в паровозик ассоциаций мгновенно добавляется вагон-локомотив с красивой табличкой на боку — и я прикрываю ладонью глаза, потому что блеск золота в солнечных лучах рассыпает повсюду праздничные искры.

Говоря о  **Пэлеме Вудхаусе** , нельзя не улыбаться. Не только Дживс и Вустер (сыгранные парочкой из абзаца выше), но и рисковый журналист Псмит, но и одиночные романы, повести и рассказы, лекарство от уныния и меланхолии. И всё это написано человеком, чьей стойкости можно только поразиться. Я давно не прикасалась к теплу его строк, однако грядёт осень. А значит, ничто не будет цениться так же высоко, как приветливо распахнутая книга любимого автора.

Не думайте, что я забыла о том, чей юмор жёстче, противоречивее и не так филигранно выверен, как у Вудхауса. Речь о нобелевском лауреате Джордже **Бернарде Шоу** , удачно женившемся в своё время на зеленоглазой миллионерше и не менее удачно умершему в глубоко почтенном возрасте. От чего бы вы думали? От осложнений перелома шейки бедра. От падения с лестницы в саду. В девяносто с гаком лет. Мне бы так.

О GBS, пародоксалисте, театрале, гении — я могу говорить бесконечно. Да, Нобелевскую ему официально вручили за «Святую Иоанну», но (совет всей моей жизни) прочитайте и другие пьесы, вас может круто встряхнуть/бомбануть/вдохновить! Особый смак — авторские к ним примечания. Из них черпаешь больше, чем из тома мемуаров некоторых его современников.

За одним драматургом ирландского происхождения, покорившим Лондон, след в след идёт другой. И да, **Оскар Уайльд** , возможно, кому-то покажется слишком рафинированным эстетом для нашей подборки. Да, я не испытываю желания возвращаться к единожды прочитанному «Дориану Грею», но Уайльд не ограничивается одним романом. Лучшими вещами (осторожно, личное мнение) у него считаю «De profundus» и «Саломею», которую я поняла, лишь прочитав одну из биографий Оскара. Для интересующихся: это была «Правда масок» Ланглада.

Вишенка — Стивен Фрай играл Оскара Уайльда. Попадание хорошее, особенно пикантное оттого, что первый — гомосексуален, а второй — би. Круг можно замкнуть тем, что Стивен снимался в этом фильме в компании **Джуда Лоу** , а последний не только новый Дамблдор, но и Джон Ватсон в версии Гая Ричи.

У вас ещё голова от параллелей и перпендикуляров не закружилась?..

.

_That`s death_  
 _Say farewell to all your bills_  
 _Rip up all your wills_  
 _And pop your final pills_  
 _Amen!_

Не обозвать Майкрофта М было просто невозможно. Параллель или даже кроссовер со вселенной Бонда — интригующий ход, который используют многие фикрайтеры фэндома. Для подобных па есть свои основания.

Роль Q в последних фильмах (тех, что с Крейгом) исполняет **Бен Уишоу**. Который — внимание! — играл Ричарда II в «Пустой короне», экранизации шекспировских (снова) пьес. А Бенедикт в ней же играл своего предка, Ричарда III Плантагенета. Там же засветились **Том Хиддлстон** (Локи у Марвел и парень из «Ночного администратора» с — никто не удивился — Хью Лори), **Дэвид Суше** (Пуаро представлять надо? А Взяткера Позолота из «Опочтарения» по Пратчетту?)), Джереми Айронс (мелькал выше).

А ещё в «Опочтарении» в роли Ангелы Красоты Добросерд, прекрасной девушки, появляющейся в компании големов и сигаретного дыма, снялась изумительная **Клэр Фой**. Да, та самая, что не побоялась взяться за роль Елизаветы II в «Короне». Поэтому я не могла не включить в текст фрагмент с королевой. Ещё кино-Ангела — это тёмные волосы в высокой причёске, бледная кожа, пронзительно-светлые глаза, красная помада и красный лак. И чёрное платье. И чёрный хлыст в руках. Ни на кого не намекаю — тут всё и без намёков ясно.

Поговорили о Майкрофте и Бонде, королеве и красавице, начинаем говорить о… Грегори Лестрейде и Сэмюэле Ваймсе. О полицейском из Скотланд Ярда и о стражнике из Псевдополис Ярда. Они простые (на первый взгляд), без тёмного прошлого, особенных дарований и невероятных талантов — но на них держится небосвод здравого смысла, без которого любая история теряет связующую нить. Я подарила Грегу дырявые подошвы (прости, но так нужно) и любовь к фастфуду, которая была у Сэма. Не думаю, что эта отсылка была хоть кому-то понятна, но — боже мой! — как я улыбалась, пока писала!

Сэм — любимый персонаж самого Пратчетта и, чего греха таить, мой. Его стойкость, невероятная жёсткость и принципиальность не раз спасали жизни и государства. Самое поразительное: когда я говорю «жизни», я имею в виду и жизни тех людей, что покушались на его семью, жену и маленького сына, Сэма-младшего. Есть невероятный по силе момент в «Понюшке»/«Snuff», когда Ваймс едва не пересекает грань между судом и самосудом, тем не менее останавливается.

Он — стражник. Он — не имеет права. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

И Тьма Призывающая, грозный символ и страшная сила, отступает перед Тьмой Стерегущей. Потому что внутри Ваймса тьмы больше, чем в мире снаружи. Поэтому он такой хороший стражник. И поэтому он — тот, кто сторожит сторожа.

Warning — резкий скачок рейтинга и смена направленности. < _Сэм — один из немногих людей, кого патриций Витинари уважает, несмотря на то, что Ваймс его арестовывал. Единожды. На глазах всего города. Была такая необходимость. А так как есть определённая параллель между ними, Холмсом-старшим и Лестрейдом… Ждём в пятом сезоне «Шерлока» этот момент. Судя по 4.03, наручники в отношениях этих двоих имеют место быть._ >

Занятно: **Руперт Грейвс** сыграл в «Белой королеве», мини-сериале о Элизабет Вудвилл ( **Ребекка Фергюсон** , на которую можно любоваться бесконечно — и всё равно, какого ты пола), одной из самых ярких женщин около английского престола. Собственно говоря, именно Ричарда III (вспоминаем, мотаем вверх) обвиняют в смерти двоих её сыновей, мальчиков из Тауэра, наследников брата Ричарда, Эдуарда IV. И снова мы возвращаемся к Плантагенетам, а значит, на периферии зрения мелькает вездесущий Бенедикт.

Работоспособность его как актёра — поражает. Жду не дождусь возможности глянуть-таки «Патрика Мелроуза». Он обещает быть настолько триггерным и тяжёлым, насколько это вообще возможно для многосерийной драмы, выпущенной на суд широкой публики.

.

_That`s death_  
 _It`s a tête-à-tête with fate_  
 _If you`re not feeling great_  
 _Then it`s the best way to lose weight,_  
 _Mate!_

Вы все знаете, что я люблю Джона Ватсона. Да, как и всех остальных персонажей, но какой-то особенной любовью. И во многом благодаря этой любви мы видим Смерть именно глазами доктора/капитана.

В этой версии моего Джона (речь о свежей экранизации ВВС, так что благодарим **Мартина Фримана** ) слились воедино сразу несколько персонажей Пратчетта. Это и Мор — ученик Смерти, нарушивший естественный ход событий из-за своей человечности. Это и Ринсвинд — очень специфический волшебник-недоучка, который умудряется бегать от Смерти с таким успехом, что тот уже не удивляется невероятной везучести этого бес/смертного.

Но мой Джон — ещё и капитан Моркоу Железобетонссон. Законный король Анк-Морпорка доблестно служит в Страже и не торопится надевать какую бы то ни было корону. Он прямой, как палка, оказывающаяся в колёсах злоумышленников чаще, чем последним того бы хотелось. Тот самый капитан Моркоу, человек, которого воспитали гномы. Человек, который считает себя просто «очень высоким гномом».

Вещаю из тела, не достигающего в длину метра пятидесяти пяти. Обладаю суперспособностью остренько шутить на тему.

.

_That`s death_  
 _The wealthy and well-bred_  
 _All of them are here_  
 _And they`re all completely dead_  
 _Stone dead._

И вот мы добрались до него. Финала. Последнего аккорда.

Сэр Теренс Дэвид _Джон_ Пратчетт, больше известный как **Терри Пратчетт** , второй после Роулинг «самый продаваемый британский писатель». Я могу просто зажать «А», и, в принципе, этим сказать всё. Но постараюсь выразиться яснее.

Если совсем кратко: будь у меня возможность сохранить в своей памяти лишь одного автора прозы, я бы оставила его. Без колебаний. Потому что никто больше не писал таким живым, подвижным языком о столь сложном и спорном. Никто не сделал смерть Смертью, никто не поставил орангутанга смотреть за библиотекой, никто не протащил в Псевдополис Ярд вампира по имени Салли (Донован, сдавленный смешок) — потому что стражник есть стражник, и плевать, кем он является сам по себе: вампиром, троллем, оборотнем или констеблем Посети-Неверующего-с-Брошюрой.

Пратчетт живописует привычный нам мир. Да, он плоский — как мы, если не собираемся расти над собой. Да, он несправедливый, местами скучный до зубовного скрежета; он полон условностей, сомнительной морали, алчных жрецов и недальновидных правителей, затупков и хвастунов, мошенников и наёмных убийц.

Но есть надежда, что из затупка получится добросовестный сержант, мошенник возродит Почтамт, а бывший убийца станет во главе сумасшедшего по определению города и будет держать всё в образцовом порядке. Пока песок в его жизнеизмерителе не кончится совсем.

«Даже цветы не любят сидеть в дерьме. Поэтому и растут». Так говорил тот, кто создал целый мир на спинах четырёх слонов и одной черепахи неопределённого пола.

.

_That`s death_  
 _No more headaches, no more pain_  
 _Of the millions who`ve died_  
 _No one came back to complain_ _._  
 _Aha!_

Целительное воздействие юмора во многом заключается в том, что мы склонны шутить о страшных вещах. Тех, о которых не принято говорить иначе, чем посредством шуток: иногда грубых, иногда чернушных. Согласитесь, самые бомбические анекдоты — это те, которые вы из-под полы пересылаете ближайшим друзьям, или рассказываете на ухо взрослой сестре, или, поперхнувшись вдохом, заканчиваете жестами — потому что вас разрывает напополам.

Самая лучшая шутка — шутка на грани. Между допустимым и нет, на стыке несопоставимого, непредставимого, немыслимого. Так мы пробуем мир на прочность. Так мы пробуем на прочность самих себя.

Мы орудуем смехом. Мы вооружаемся иронией. Мы защищаемся сарказмом.

Но иногда мы беззащитны.

Пратчетт запомнился этому неправильно-сферическому миру двумя образами, отпечатавшимися в сознании масс. «Плоский мир» и… болезнь Альцгеймера. В 2008 году ВВС снял «Терри Пратчетт. Выбирая смерть». Я посмотрела этот фильм году так в 2010 — и следующие пять лет следила, как писатель постепенно (очень медленно, но неизбежно) перестаёт писать. Потому что не может. Забывает слова и буквы, теряет концентрацию и память. Последние книги он надиктовывал помощнику или программе по распознаванию текста. Примерно тогда я определилась со своим мнением по многим вопросам, которые Терри задавал обществу в целом и мне — в частности; профессиональный взгляд на вещи только упрочил изначально выбранную позицию.

Он ушёл весной 2015. А я продолжила собирать коллекцию его книг (все — в неизменно-чёрных обложках) и читать так медленно, как только смогу. Я берегу каждую из непрочитанных, потому что это — возможность разговора с давно ушедшим. Самого первого, трепетного разговора, полного изумления и открытий.

Но иногда, когда жизнь перемалывает меня напополам, ещё раз напополам и ещё раз, я проглатываю по две в месяц. И жить становится легче.

Мой Плоский мир навсегда останется горько-сладким, солёным от едва сдерживаемых слёз. В равной степени — от грусти и смеха. Такой же я постаралась сделать эту работу. Да, в ней много света и много надежды, но даже А`Туин, исполинская черепаха, бороздящая бескрайний космос, когда-нибудь растворится в нём без следа. Наше с вами время придёт раньше, гораздо раньше, и всё, что мы в силах сделать, — быть чуть добрее друг к другу. Чуть внимательнее. И — конечно же — мы можем шутить и смеяться. До колик и ноющих щёк.

И тогда не исключено, что тот, кого я увижу рядом с собой в последнюю секунду, тоже улыбнётся.

— НЕПЛОХО, — скажет он перед тем, как взять меня за руку и сделать первый шаг в бесконечную ночь.

Вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric Idle — «That`s death»:  
> https://bit.ly/1vluniV


End file.
